Box Productions
Box Productions has spanned across another wikis! To see the other BP, click https://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/Box_Productions, https://the-loud-house-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Box_Productions A network which the slogan is "Anything can be inside" Pretty stupid if you ask me. Created by CrazySponge. If you want to air something on this network, just ask me, and I'll check it out. 2nd Channel: Box ProTWOions Kiddie channel: Box Junior! History Box Productions was created on June 25th, 2018. It came when CrazySponge wanted have a place to put his shows on, even tho he had like no shows at all. He got the Slogan from a box, where any show could be inside. He then proceeded to type this article. They later Created CardBoard Gaming Shows * SpongeBoobblalaBoBbadanaBloda Pants * [[Hoopla's Fantastic Beach|''Hoopla's Fantastic Beach]]' ''' * [[Hoopla With Pluto|''Hoopla With Pluto]]' ''' * [[SpongeBob SquarePants (fanon series)|''SpongeBob SquarePants (fanon series)]] * [[Tales From the Background|Tales From the Background]]' ''' * [[PantsBob SquareSponge|''PantsBob SquareSponge]] * [[Better Days|Better Days]] * [[SpongeBrain|SpongeBrain]]' ''' * [[Cult of Squid|''Cult of Squid]] * [[Mrs. Puff and Travis' Boating School|Mrs. Puff and Travis' Boating School]] * [[Zero Plot Whatsoever|Zero Plot Whatsoever]] * [[Roommates|Roommates]] * [[Spin Off Kings|Spin Off Kings]] * [[SpongeBob SquarePants Go!|SpongeBob SquarePants Go!]] * [[Pampers: The Series|Pampers: The Series]] * [[Off the Grid|Off the Grid]] * [[SpongeBob SquarePants: War for Bikini Bottom|SpongeBob SquarePants: War for Bikini Bottom]] * [[SpongeBob SquarePants Fanon (Fanon Series)|SpongeBob SquarePants Fanon (Fanon Series)]] * [[Boommates|Boommates]] * [[SBFW Quest|SBFW Quest]] * [[The Quickster|The Quickster]] * [[SpongeBob: To the Max|SpongeBob: To the Max]] * [[All the Old Man Jenkins (working title)|All the Old Man Jenkins (working title)]] * [[Lost in Kelp Forest|Lost in Kelp Forest]] * [[Minuet of The SpongeBob and FishFood|Minuet of The SpongeBob and FishFood]] * [[FutureSponge!|FutureSponge!]] * [[Basket Sponge|Basket Sponge]] * [[Discord Crib|Discord Crib]] * [[SpongeBob With Pluto|SpongeBob With Pluto]] * [[The Krusty Krew|The Krusty Krew]] * [[The Krusty Sponge|The Krusty Sponge]] * [[SpongeBob's Greatest Adventures|SpongeBob's Greatest Adventures]] * [[The Bikini Bottom Police Department|The Bikini Bottom Police Department]] * [[Plankton Moves|Plankton Moves]] * [[Bikini Bottom: The TV Show|Bikini Bottom: The TV Show]] * [[Patrick Jr. and Pals|Patrick Jr. and Pals]] * [[Spongeorama|Spongeorama]] * [[Despicable Sponge|Despicable Sponge]] * [[Gone|Gone]] * [[Mr. Craps' Survivor 2.0|Mr. Craps' Survivor 2.0]] * [[Life in Bikini Bottom|Life in Bikini Bottom]] Shows coming soon 'Survivor: SBFW - October 2019' [[SpongeBob's NEW Fanon Wiki|SpongeBob's NEW Fanon Wiki]]' - TBA' 'SpaceBob InvaderPants - 2019' [[Spongebob Breaks The Fourth Wall|Spongebob Breaks The Fourth Wall]]' - 2019' The SpongeBoobblalaBoBbadanaBloda Pants Movie '''- MOVIE (2020)'' Blocks ''Pay Attention To Hoopla - Hoopla Covers Up the entire screen and shows you all the episodes with him in it.'' ''Popcorn Night - Plays Movies'' ''Live Money - The channel shows nothing except how much money they are earning for an hour'' ''The Purple Hours but it's longer - Plays Roommates, Spin-Off Kings, and Off the Grid for a while.'' ''Purple's Picks - Purple133 announces new episodes of different shows and then proceeds to show them off.'' [[Dark Boxes|Dark Boxes]]'' - This is the night time segment of Box Productions, where it airs adult shows.'' Specials [[The Hoopla Awards|The Hoopla Awards]]'' - Every August'' [[The Never-Ending SpongeBob Movie|The Never-Ending SpongeBob Movie]]'' - Never-Ending'' Ads that Usually play Kelpo ad Are you starving and have nothing better to eat? Then buy Kelpo! It has nothing, Except Kelp! It even comes with a toy for the kids! Part of an Unbalanced Breakfast! Box ad Are you Bored? Then get a cardboard box to make you more Bored! Bottle ad Do you live Under the sea? Are you thirsty? Then get a bottle of nothing! Just take the cap off, Scoop up some water, and Drink away! Promoting myself Are you Tired of reading boring Spongebob stories? Then check out ''CrazySponge'''''! He has just the right amount of humor, horror, wacky, stupid, silly, fun, and creative stuff! He posts stuff at no particular time! Techno Box You Want to go on an adventure? Then get the ''TECHNO BOX, ''the coolest machine yet. Just open the box, and use your Imagination. Network created by look in the history section Awards Ceremony The Hoopla Awards Category:Networks Category:TV Channels Category:TV Networks Category:Company Category:Production Company Category:Box Productions Category:CrazySponge Category:Purple133 Category:2018 Category:SpongeBoobblalaBoBbadanaBloda Pants Category:FireMatch Category:HFB